World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade
World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (w skrócie TBC) to pierwszy dodatek do World of Warcraft, który został ogłoszony 28 października 2005 roku, a wydany 16 stycznia 2007 roku w Ameryce Północnej, Europie oraz Australii, 2 lutego 2007 r. w Korei, 3 kwietnia 2007 roku na Tajwanie i w Hong Kongu oraz 6 września 2007 roku w Chinach kontynentalnych. Głównymi elementami są podniesiony maksymalny poziom, wprowadzenie krwawych elfów oraz draenei jako ras grywalnych, dodanie świata Outland z nowymi obszarami, lochami, przedmiotami, zadaniami oraz potworami. Informacje wydawnicze W przygotowaniu do The Burning Crusade Blizzard 5 grudnia 2006 roku wypuścił patcha 2.0.1 w Ameryce Północnej oraz Europie. Patch ten wprowadzał część elementów przed wprowadzeniem samego dodatku - w tym przebudowany system honoru, sparingowe pojedynki na arenie oraz interfejs Poszukiwania Grupy. Dodatek pojawił się w edycji standardowej oraz kolekcjonerskiej. W Edycji Kolekcjonerskiej The Burning Crusade dodatkowo pojawił się DVD Za-Kulisami, grywalny pupil pisklak pustki oraz wiele ekskluzywnych dodatków. Zainstalowanie dodatku nie zakłóca wstecz kompatybilności - gracze mogą zalogować się na konto pozbawione dodatku używając klienta The Burning Crusade. Wymagania systemowe obu edycji pozostały w dużej mierze takie same w porównaniu z World of Warcraft, za wyjątkiem zwiększenia wymaganego połączenia sieciowego z połączenia dial-up o przepustowości 56kb/s na "połączenie szerokopasmowe". Blizzard zaznaczył, że miana ta została wprowadzona ze względu na wielkość przyszłych patchów i że będzie w dalszym ciągu oferował wsparcie techniczne dla graczy łączących się poprzez połączenie dial-up, za wyjątkiem problemów z patchowaniem gry. Wiedza Zadania w The Burning Crusade generalnie są kontynuacją oryginalnych zadań związanych z wiedzą o świecie, co oznacza, w ujęciu chronologicznym, że TBC jest bezpośrednim sequelem oryginalnego WoW. Niektóre zadania w Outland, głównie te związane z Illidanem opierają się na 5-letniej przerwie czasowej w chronologii, co sugeruje chronologiczny jednoletni interwał pomiędzy TBC a WoW. Nie jest to jednak informacja potwierdzona, podobnie jak nigdy nie było potwierdzone, że Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne dzieje się rok po wydarzeniach z Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Jednak generalnie można przyjąć, że pomiędzy wydarzeniami z dodatku do Warcraft III a WoW istnieje czteroletnia przerwa. Dodatek koncentruje się wokół Outland, świata dawniej zwanego Draenorem oraz obecnie nowego kontynentu w grze, a zadania ogólnie pozwalają graczom zwiedzić ten świat na własną rękę. Główna historia opowiada o Illidanie Zdrajcy i o tym, co się z nim działo w ciągu ostatnich lat. Gracze mogą również podjąć zadania, które sugerują pomoc Illidanowi w tym trudnym okresie bądź zabić go za specjalne nagrody. Poza tym stworzono wiele linii łączących dawny świat Draenor z obecnym Outland, takich jak otworzenie Mrocznego Portalu orzez Medivha, które to wydarzenie może zostać odtworzone jako instancja w Jaskiniach Czasu. Innym elementem jest również ponowne opowiedzenie o związku pomiędzy orczymi szamanami oraz Płonącym Legionem. The Burning Crusade skupia się również na dwóch nowych grywalnych rasach raz ich zaangażowaniu w historię. Wiele punktów historii jest wypełnionych zadaniami potwierdzającymi przynależność krwawych elfów do Hordy oraz draenei do Przymierza. Gracze wciąż muszą być częścią starego świata, by móc pozyskać wiedzę dotyczącą Outland. Nowe rasy W The Burning Crusade wprowadzono dwie nowe grywalne rasy: * Krwawe elfy - frakcja niegdyś należąca do Przymierza obecnie stała się członkiem Hordy. Są oni prowadzeni przez regenta, lorda Lor'themara Therona. Stolicą krwawych elfów jest Silvermoon. Ich rasowym wierzchowcem jest przypominający ptaka Sokoli Biegacz, a językiem jest thalassiański. * Draenei - frakcja niesplugawonych eredarów wstąpiła w szeregi Przymierza. Są oni prowadzeni przez swego proroka, Velena. Stolicą draenei jest Exodar. Ich rasowym wierzchowcem jest przypominający słonia elekk, a ich językiem ojczystym jest draenejski. Dodatek wprowadza również możliwość grania niegdyś ekskluzywnymi dla frakcji klasami po drugiej stronie, dzięki wprowadzenia krwawych elfów paladynów oraz draenei szamanów. Nowe wierzchowce Każda nowa rasa otrzymała własnego wierzchowca: * Krwawe elfy - Sokoli Biegacz (pierwotnie nazwany kuroliszkiem). Wierzchowce te można znaleźć nieopodal Silvermoon. Wierzchowce krwawych elfów paladynów są podobne do tych, których dosiadają paladyni Przymierza, tylko w przeciwieństwie do nich są czerwone, a nie niebieskie. * Draenei - elekk. Wierzchowce te można zakupić nieopodal Exodaru. Nowe wierzchowce można również pozyskać jako zdobycze z wysokopoziomowych instancji, takich jak Karazhan. Latające wierzchowce Latające wierzchowce są możliwe do użycia tylko w Outland i Northrend (po zainstalowaniu kolejnego dodatku) od poziomu 60. Horda i Przymierze mają jako standardowe wierzchowce wywerny oraz gryfy. Epickimi wierzchowcami są opancerzone wywerny oraz opancerzone gryfy. Dodatkowo pojawiają się rzadkie wierzchowce, takie jak smok nicości czy szybki smok nicości. Opancerzone smoki nicości mogą zostać pozyskane przez znalezienie się w najwyższym 0,5% graczy na koniec sezonu Areny, natomiast nieopancerzone smoki nicości można pozyskać poprzez serię zadań. Istnieją również Promienie Nicości. Szkolenie umiejętności jeździectwo na poziomie pozwalającym dosiadać latających wierzchowców kosztuje , natomiast sam wierzchowiec to kwota . Trening dla latających wierzchówców wymaga 150 poziomu jeździectwa i podnosi ją do poziomu 225. Epicka wersja wierzchowca kosztuje za szkolenie oraz za zakup. Trening wymaga umiejętności jeździectwo na poziomie 225 i zwiększa ją do poziomu 300. Reputacja we frakcji Honor Hold (Przymierze) lub Thrallmar (Horda) pozwala obniżyć te kwoty. Druidzi otrzymują formę latającą na poziomie 68, która pozwala latać i oferuje takie samo przyspieszenie jak normalny latający wierzchowiec. Na poziomie 70 mogą oni rozpocząć serię zadań prowadzących do epickiej formy latającej. Wymagana przy tym jest umiejętność jeździectewa na poziomie 300. Inne zmiany Nowe czary i talenty W dodatku Blizzard uzupełnił wachlarz czarów o pięć do sześciu zaklęć na poziomie 60-70, które pozwoliły lepiej zbalansować klasy postaci. Drzewa talentów zostały znacznie rozbudowane i przeprojektowane. Wszystkie klasy otrzymały dodatkowe talenty prowadzące do umiejętności wymagającej 41 punktów talentu. Na poziomie 60-70 gracze otrzymują nowe umiejętności co poziom, a nie, jak wcześniej, co dwa poziomy. Odkąd paladyni i szamani nie są już unikalnymi klasami frakcyjnymi, Blizzard dodał dla nich nowe umiejętności, które pozwolą stać się im bardziej efektywnymi: paladyni otrzymali z dawna oczekiwany czar Prawa Obrona (umiejętność dalekiego zasięgu, ściągająca uwagę przeciwników), a szamani otrzymali zaklęcie Żądza Krwi (potężny dopalacz o długim czasie chłodzenia). Oba te zaklęcia pozwoliły uzupełnić DPS tych postaci oraz role użyteczne w instancjach i rajdach. Nowe obszary Nowe obszary startowe Krwawe elfy otrzymały dwa obszary startowe we Wschodnich Królestwach: * Lasy Nieustającej Pieśni - Poziom 1-10 * Ziemie Duchów - Poziom 10-20 Podobnie draenei otrzymali nowe obszary startowe nieopodal zachodniego wybrzeża Kalimdoru: * Wyspa Lazurowej Mgły - Poziom 1-10 * Wyspa Krwawej Mgły - Poziom 10-20 Nowy kontynent Dodatek poszerza świat o kontynent Outland, całkowicie nowy świat, do którego można dostać się poprzez Mroczny Portal w Strzaskanej Krainie oraz portale w kilku głównych miastach. Outland skłąda się z następujących krain: * Półwysep Piekielnego Ognia - Poziomy 58-63 * Zangarmarsh - Poziomy 60-64 * Las Terokkar - Poziomy 62-65 * Nagrand - Poziomy 64-67 * Góry Krańca Ostrza - Poziomy 65-68 * Burza Pustki - Poziomy 67-70 * Dolina Cienistego Księżyca - Poziomy 67-70 Nowe wysokopoziomowe lochy Dodatek wprowadził nowe lochy, większość z licznymi skrzydłami, by można je przebywać szybciej. W lochach znaleźć można mnóstwo nowego wyposażenia, w tym elementy uzbrojenia czwartego, piątego i szóstego szczebla. Azeroth * Karazhan na Przełęczy Martwego Wiatru * Kompleks Jaskinie Czasu w Tanaris * Zul'Aman na Ziemiach Duchów (dodane w patch 2.3) * Kompleks Wyspa Quel'Danas w Quel'Thalas (dodana w patchu 2.4) Outland * Kompleks Cytadela Piekielnego Ognia na Półwyspie Piekielnego Ognia * Kompleks Rezerwuar Igielnego Kła w Zangarmarsh * Kompleks Auchindoun w Lesie Terokkar * Kompleks Fort Burz w Burzy Pustki * Leże Gruula w Górach Krańca Ostrza * Czarna Świątynia w Dolinie Cienistego Księżyca (dodana w patchu 2.1) Zmiany w rajdach i instancjach Wszystkie przyszłe rajdy będą posiadały limit nie przekraczający 25 graczy (starsze wersje przynajmniej na razie pozostają przy limicie 40 graczy). Stało się tak, by większa liczba graczy mogła brać udział w epickich rajdach i by pozwolić na większą elastyczność spotkań z bossami. Dodatkowo instancje wyższego poziomu pozwalają graczom wybrać jeden z dwóch poziomów trudności: normalny bądź heroiczny. Zmieni to instancje poziomu 60-70 w znacznie trudniejsze instancje poziomu 70 z lepszymi zdobyczami. Ostatni boss każdej heroicznej instancji będzie miał przy sobie epickie przedmioty, a każdy boss będzie posiadał tokeny, które można wymienić na specjalny ekwipunek w Shattrath. Heroiczne instancje będą oznaczone fioletowym odcieniem portalu. Zmiany w profesjach Jubilerstwo i przedmioty z gniazdami Jubilerstwo pozwala na tworzenie pierścieni, błyskotek, naszyjników i specjalnych krysztaów, które zwiększają współczynniki postaci np.inteligencję. Można ich użyć w specjalnych przedmiotach, zwanych przedmiotami z gniazdami lub (zależy od przemiotu) nosić je na sobie. Nowe specjalizacje i umiejętności profesji Dodatek zwiększa poziom umiejętności do tytułu mistrza (375) dostępny za poziomem rzemieślnika (300). Maksymalnie można osiągnąć poziom 390 przed gnomich inżynierów, draenejskich jubilerów, taureńskich zielarzy czy krwawych elfów zaklinaczy. Gracze będą mogli poczynić postępy w nowych specjalizacjach w ramach profesji, jak również nauczyć się nowych przeisów, zaklęć, wzorów i schematów. Nowe elementy PvP Oko Burzy Nowe pole bitewne zwane Okiem Burzy znajduje się w Outland. Pole bitewne opiera się na połączonych elementach trybu zajęcia terytorium oraz zdobycia flagi. Każda drużyna może się składać z 15 członków pogrupowanych w poziomach 61-69, 70-79 i 80. Arena do drużynowych walk PvP Po wprowadzeniu Areny PvP gracze poziomu 70 mogą zdobywać nagrody w meczach. Nagrody z areny są podobnej jakości, co najpotężniejsze przedmioty PvE. Obecnie istnieje pięć aren: Pierścień Prób w Nagrandzie, Pierścień Krwi w Górach Krańca Ostrza, Arena Ruiny Lordaeron nad Undercity, Pierścień Chwały w Orgrimmarze oraz Arena Dalarańska w Dalaranie (dwie ostatie dodane zostały w następnym dodatku). Podkład głosów Wbrew popularnej opinii, że Blizzard nie użył żadnego z pierwotnych aktorów głosowych, w rzeczywistości niemal połowa pojawiła się poraz kolejny. W Bitwie o Górę Hyjal aktorzy głosowi odtwarzający partie Thralla i Tyrande byli oryginalnymi aktorami; Azgalor i Rage Winterchill nie posiadali kwestii mówionych w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, więc można powiedzieć, że nie zmieniono im aktorów; aktor dubbingujący Archimonde'a pozostał ten sam, jednak jego głos brzmi inaczej, prawdopodobnie przez użycie innej modulacji głosu. Aktor podkładający głos Anetheronowi został zmieniony, gdyż prawdopodobnie z powodu jego pomniejszej roli w Warcraft III (miał tylko trzy kwestie mówione) Blizzard nie mógł go odnaleźć. Oryginalny aktor podkładający głos pod Illidana, Matthew Yang King, został zmieniony z powodów gildii aktorskiej. Jednak jego adiutanci Kael'thas i Lady Vashj otrzymali tych samych aktorów. Aktor podkładający głos pod Akamę został zmieniony prawdopodobnie z powodu pomniejszej roli w Warcraft III (posiadał tylko głosy standardowe i dwie kwestie w filmikach). Powróciła za to aktorka podkładająca głos pod Maiev. Aktorzy Kil'jaedena i Magtheridona nie powrócili, prawdopodobnie z powodu ich mniejszej roli w Warcraft III (Magtheridon posiadał dwie kwestie, a Kil'jaeden pojawił się w dwóch przerywnikach). Aktorzy podkładający głos pod bohaterów Ekspedycji Sojuszu nie zostali zmienieni, lecz dostali standardowe ludzkie/krasnoludzkie głosy, jednak aktor podkładający głos pod Khadgara został rzeczywiście zmieniony w oficjalnym filmie News from Outland: Crisis at Da Portal!. Aktorzy dubbingujący bohaterów Hordę Draenoru zostali zmienieni, Kargatha pierwotnie dubbingował Bill Roper, jednak opuścił on Blizzard na kilka lat przed wydaniem The Burning Crusade, natomiast nie jest znana przyczyna zmiany aktora podkładającego głos pod Terona Gorefienda. Głosy Rexxara i Nazgrela stały się standardowymi głosami orków (co ironiczne, standardowe głosy orków i kwestie Rexxara w Warcraft III były nagrywane przez Chrisa Metzena). Aktor dubbinujący Zul'jina nie został zmieniony, gdyż w Warcraft II używał on standardowego głosu trolla, a w The Burning Crusade otrzymał oryginalny głos. Aktor dubbingujący Medivha został zmieniony z Michaela Bella na Cama Clarke'a z nieznanych powodów. Oryginalna aktorka podkładająca głos pod Sylvanas nie śpiewa Lamentu Wysoko Urodzonych, jednak prawdopodobnie jest to spowodowane faktem, że Piera Coppola nie jest śpiewaczką. Galeria BCLoginScreen.jpg|ekran logowania do TBC Burning_Crusade_Graphic.jpg|Grafika ładowania nowych obszarów Map_Cosmic.jpg|Kosmiczna mapa Azeroth i Outland Kalimdor-BC-beta.jpg|Zaktualizowana mapa Kalimdoru Eastern_Kingdoms-BC-beta.jpg|Zaktualizowana mapa Wschodnich Królestw (sprzed patcha 2.4) IllidanBCart.jpg|Illidan Stormrage Patche The Burning Crusade otrzymało cztery większe patche. Kalendarz wydawania patchy różnił się od oryginalnego World of Warcraft - zawartość dostarczana była w dużych paczkach, natomiast naprawy balansu często pojawiały się jako mniejsze osobne patche. * Patch 2.1 wprowadził zadania codzienne (oraz powiązane z Nethewing/Ogri'la/Skyguard lokacje, takie jak Skettis) oraz 25-osobową instancję rajdową Black Temple. Można również przyjąć, że ten patch odblokował skrzydło Hyjal w Jaskiniach Czasu, gdyż przed tym patchem Kael'thas i Lady Vashj posiadali tylko określoną liczbę fiolek dostrajających do Hyjal, co wymagało kilku miesięcy zbierania, by dopasować 25-osobowy rajd do Hyjal. * Patch 2.2 wprowadził urządzenie komunikacji głosowej wbudowane w grę (jak również nagrywanie filmików dla klientów Mac). * Patch 2.3 wprowadził 10-osobową instancję Zul'Aman oraz usprawnienia levelowania na poziomie 20-60. * Patch 2.4 wprowadził Wyspę Quel'Danas, nową strefę zewnętrzną, w której znajdowała się 5-osobowa instancja Magisters' Terrace oraz 25-osobowa instancja rajdowa Sunwell Plateau. Pojawiły się również usprawnienia Dziennika Walki oraz wprowadzenie globalnego serwera do Turnieju na Arenie. Video thumb|300px|left de:The Burning Crusade en:World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade es:The Burning Crusade fi:The Burning Crusade fr:World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade ja:The Burning Crusade nl:World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade ru:World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Kategoria:Świat WoW Kategoria:World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Kategoria:World of Warcraft Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Dodatki